


You Look Good In An Apron

by Hannahmayski



Series: The adventures of Aomine and Kagami [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine can not, Aomine is crushing on Kagami, Gen, Kagami can cook, Kagami is oblivious, M/M, Save them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine stood a few metres away from the red head’s turned back wrapped up in an undersized blanket squinting through dazed eyes.<br/>Now it could have been the sleep deprivation talking, but Kagami was definitely rocking the apron.</p><p>Third part to my series</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good In An Apron

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Photography 
> 
> Kagami will remain American like in the other two parts of the series until i decide to change it!
> 
> This was really fun to write, enjoy

When Aomine slept, he slept like the dead.

It didn’t matter the time of night or day, Aomine was always happy to be sleeping.

So why he had woken up at 6:30 in morning on a goddamned Sunday was absolutely beyond him.

The weather was cold and he pulled the blankets over his body like cocoon and closed his eyes as he attempted to slip back into the heavenly world of obliviousness.

A hour of tossing and turning later proved Aomine’s attempts fruitless.

Annoyed that he’d woken up so early he grabbed his phone and angrily stomped out of his bedroom.

The bright lights of the living room greeted his eyes in the most unpleasant manor. 

‘Kagami must be awake already’ he thought groggily.

When he had decided to go to university the best course of action seemed to be to get an apartment on campus and he’d managed to score a big apartment.

The only catch was he had to share with another guy, which is where he met American basketballer Kagami Taiga.

His roommate Kagami was loud, and always laughing, angered easily, he even ate more than Aomine and was just as big.

Aomine may or may not have had a crush on the asshole.

But no one needed to know that fact.

The amazing smell of bacon wafted through the apartment which automatically drew the sleep deprived to their kitchen that Kagami had forbidden him from cooking anything in after several incidents that led to the two of them having to buy a new stove.

The 190cm red head stood in the kitchen wearing only some boxers, a loose fitting black shirt and an apron.

Aomine had figured out pretty damn quickly that Kagami knew what he was doing in the kitchen and usually steered clear when Kagami was in the kitchen making their breakfast, lunch or dinner but there was a slight problem you see, Kagami looked good in an apron. Really good.

Aomine stood a few metres away from the red head’s turned back wrapped up in an undersized blanket squinting through dazed eyes. Now it could have been the sleep deprivation talking, but Kagami was definitely rocking the apron.

The apron wasn’t anything completely ridiculous or pink it was just a simple black one.

Remembering the phone that was clasped tightly in his hand he slowly pulled his hand out from under the blanket and snapped a picture.

The snap echoed through the apartment as Aomine realised he’d forgotten to put the damn thing on silent on silent.

Kagami looked up from frying the eggs and raised a split eyebrow. “did you just take a picture me?”

Aomine gulped, standing there with his phone still raised. “umm no?”

“Right, sure you didn’t” Kagami chuckled as he plopped a fried egg on to the toast on plate along with the bacon.

“Are you hungry?”

Lowering the phone, he awkwardly sat at the table.

Aomine was about to eat the delicious breakfast in an attempt to forget about this embarrassing encounter when another snap raised his attention.

Kagami stood in front of him holding his own phone up.

“Oi! What the hell?”

Kagami took another photo and Aomine immediately grabbed his own taking another photo of the red head.

“are we even?” Kagami asked

“yeah sure I guess…”

Kagami grabbed his own breakfast and sat opposite.

“You look pretty stupid in that apron” Aomine grumbled through a mouthful of bacon, glaring across the table.

“And you look pretty dumb in such a small blanket” Kagami grunted while shovelling half of his  second egg in his mouth.

“whatever.” Aomine was thankful for his dark skin as he could feel himself blushing madly. Being a red head as soon as Kagami  felt embarrassed his face would go as red as a tomato although he seemed to be in control of the blushing at the moment, although it wouldn’t be impossible for Kagami to 100% oblivious to Aomine’s crush on him.

Not impossible in the slightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt: Nowhere 
> 
> (Next one will be Kagami pining over Aomine. Aomine needs a damn break!!)


End file.
